Modern media content providers can use a media processor or set top box on a premises to provide media content to their subscribers or users. Further, a premises can have multiple users viewing media content provided by the media processor to a display. In addition, each user can have a user profile listing past viewing choices for media content, favorite media content, and recommended media content for viewing. Portions of such information can be presented to a user in Electronic Programming Guide (EPG) on the display.